White Lies
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: "You've got your red dress on and you wanna' play, like I can't know things that I've never seen." One-Shot. Song-Fic. SUPPOSED JORI BUT SURPRISE ENDING.


**White Lies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor the song 'White Lies' by Max Frost. All created situations and characters however are owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises.**

**Description: "You've got your red dress on and you wanna' play, like I can't know things that I've never seen." One-Shot. Song-Fic. SUPPOSED JORI BUT SUPRISE ENDING.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 2,389**

**AN: Yes, I have written another One-Shot off a song but I just can't help it! These songs are just too tempting and it would be a shame if I didn't utilize them. Well the song is by Max Frost, you should really check it out but I doubt you haven't heard it before 'cause it was in a Beats by Dre commercial, and it's named 'White Lies'. This song is so catchy and I just thought, 'This sounds like such a good One-Shot plot'. And guess what, there's a surprise ending there for you readers. I know the ending is so unlike me and my writing preferences but I just had to because it went with the lyrics and I needed a backbone plot, 'BACKBONE PLOT'? But don't peek, read it first babe. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thank you to all of you who read my last One-Shot! Enjoy hon'.**

_Italics- Memory/Past_

**Bold- Lyrics**

Normal- Present and Story

Jade sat on the couch with a bottle of vodka in one hand and her phone in the other. Her face resembled one of anger and it took everything in her to sit and refrain herself from chucking the bottle at the wall. She had been suppressing the thoughts for so long and she was dwindling on her last straw. She had called Beck minutes prior to her current state and that was the only thing keeping her seldom calm.

Beck was a good-natured man and he rarely did anything 'bad', for lack of better word. The two had been friends for a long while and they had fooled around with each other in the past but the flames of lust had soon burned down to nothing and now the two were just close friends, best friends even. Beck cared deeply for Jade and her well-being, he would do anything for his friends but sometimes temptation rigged his actions. Some might say they had an odd relationship, taking into consideration their past, but that was what made their bond stronger, the fact that they knew themselves in every aspect.

When Jade called Beck on the phone, she sounded furious and afraid. Afraid was what made Beck drive madly down the roads and to Jade's apartment ten minutes away.

Jade stood up wearily when hard knocks came to the door and the effects of liquor began to take a toll on her body. She moved slowly to the door and opened it at a slow pace, a pace in which Beck couldn't handle. As soon as he heard a click to the door he barged in and Jade stumbled backwards.

"What the Hell is wrong Jade? You sounded angry on the phone." When Jade regained her balance she look towards Beck and motioned towards the couch.

Taking a seat, the Canadian stared and Jade while she silently seethed on the spot. She slammed the bottle of vodka on the table and Beck flinched.

"**I'm pickin' up really sketch vibes, my woman's been tellin' me lies, about other men, about where she's been hangin'**." Beck just stared back at her with a confused expression. What in the Hell was she talking about? She hardly ever started off a conversation with a straight to the point attitude, you usually had to break it out of her. Something had to be terribly wrong.

"Jade what are you talking about?" Jade snatched the bottle from the counter and took a swig from it. She let the fire resonate in her throat. God knows she needed to get drunk. Brotha' would let a sin slide once in a while wouldn't he?

"Tori, I'm talking about Tori!" Beck visibly stiffened. He couldn't talk about this right now. He was put in this position too often and none of any of the times did it get less awkward. There was no way he was doing this again.

"Jade, I really wanna' help but I don't think I'm the one you need to be talking to right now." Beck stood to leave but Jade shook her head and waved the bottle in her hands in the air. Oh yeah, she was drunk.

"I really need you right now Beck, just listen to me. I've been in this situation too many times with you and I messed it up every time. I need you to tell me what to do so I don't fuck it up." Beck was fighting with himself. He really didn't want to be what hung their relationship on a thread, even though he already was. He doesn't want to mess it up even more than he has and is. But he owed this to Jade.

"Alright Jade." He sat back down and Jade continued.

"I got** suspicious thoughts in my mind** that have** been brewin' up over time**." Jade begins to laugh hysterically. "Guess what, she says, **'He's just a friend' when to me he's a stranger**." Beck listens quietly while she continues. He can't say anything just yet. He had to wait a little longer.

"**I can hold no evidence but I can't think emotionless and something in her choice of dress** last night **can only lead to just one guess**."

_"Hey Jade, I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up for me, kay?" Jade lay on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and the remote in the other. She had been out all day looking for the perfect place for them to have their anniversary and she had arrived home only 30 minutes ago. As soon as she got home Tori was in the bathroom getting ready for whatever but Jade just assumed she was going out with Cat._

_Yes Cat, Tori had been spending time with the redhead almost all month but Jade just round it up to the fact that Tori needed someone to talk to. After all Andre flew down to New York for a big job opportunity almost three months ago and Tori had been mourning over the loss of her best friend. This was also when Jade's job required more of her and she needed to be spending more time there than with her girlfriend. Things between them had gotten distant but Jade was working on it._

_Tori walked up to Jade with a large trench coat covering her frame and Jade raised a questioning brow._

_"Where you goin' babe? You look like you're smuggling drugs to Europe." Jade rose up from her seat and Tori took a cautious step back._

_"I-I-I'm just going out with Cat again. She wanted to go see a movie tonight and I just couldn't reject her, you know how lonely she's been with Robbie and all." Jade sighed and walked up to Tori but she just proceeded to take steps back. Jade was pushing aside the anger that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She could understand this, she would try to understand. Tori just needs a friend right now._

_"Listen Tori, I know you're missing Andre and need someone right now but you've been going out with Cat every night for the past month. I want you baby, I need you." Tori's face fell and her eyes locked on the ground. Jade took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist and lift her face up with an index finger. Tori flinched and tried to release herself from Jade's embrace but ended up angering her further._

_"Look Tori, I'm trying to understand and I'm trying to be patient so bear with me. Spend the night with me. We can watch the Notebook this time and I promise I won't say anything. Just stay with me tonight." Tori shook her head and tore her eyes away from Jade, still struggling to loosen herself from Jade's tight hold._

_"No Jade, I really just want to go out tonight, okay? So just let go of me." Tori managed to break free but Jade gripped onto the back of the coat and the buttons popped loose from their hold. Tori tried to cover herself before Jade saw her outfit but she was too late._

_"What the Hell! Tori you better tell me why the fuck you have that on right now!" Tori just shook her head vigorously and made her way to the door but Jade pulled her back by the wrist and tore the coat away._

_"Tori I'm giving you to the fucking count of three. One! Two! Th-"_

_"I'm going out with Cat, Jade! I'm just going out with Cat!"_

_"Fucking liar! You told me you were going to the movies! Why the Hell do you have on a red dress to go to the movies?!" Tori was sweating now. She didn't think this through. All she thought would happen was that Jade would tell her to say 'Hi' to Cat for her and let her go like the rest of the times. She did not expect this to happen. Now what would she do?_

_"I-I-I told you! I'm going out with Cat! I just made a mistake by saying we're going to the movies, we're going to a play, Jade! A play, okay!" Jade's face was turning a deep red and it was taking every fiber of her being to keep her hands at her sides. She wanted to knock something over, she wanted to break something. In moments like these, moments where her anger took over, she acted more than she spoke._

_"__**White lies, you try**__ but you__** can't blind my eyes**__!__** You got your red dress on and you wanna' play, like I can't know things that I've never seen**__! I know when you wear that fucking dress we either end up in bed or your just trying to tease!" Tori scoffed._

_"Like you know anything Jade! You've been too busy with work for three months! Three months I wanted you! Three months I craved for your attention! THREE GODDAMNED MONTHS WHERE I NEEDED YOU AND NOW YOU WANT ME? WELL FUCK YOU!" Tori snatched her coat away from Jade and stomped out the door, leaving Jade to herself._

_Again._

"Beck she left me! I know she's cheating on me and I don't know what to do. Right now I just want to find her and drag her here and give her a fucking reason to cheat on me!" Jade was yelling now, last night's anger surfacing once again and Beck didn't know how to handle this. He needed to calm her down and keep her talking because right now she was getting ready to find Tori and do God knows what to her. Beck couldn't let that happen.

"Jade, just sit down and talk it out with me. Your drunk and just need to sober up, then we can figure out what we need to do." Jade looked back at Beck and reason took over her. She dropped the coat she had gathered in her hands and sat down into her seat, covering her face with her hands.

"I just don't know what to do. **It's been keeping me up every night. Most of the time I toss and turn in my bed and I try not to explode when she arrives, sneaking through the door like it ain't five, like this house isn't mine**." Jade looked up at Beck and he broke. He wanted to go over there and console her but he couldn't. What would he tell her, there was nothing he could do to make this better because he didn't want to make it better. He just needed to keep this going, to make it better for right now. So he let her talk and he sat there silent. All she needed right now was for him to listen and he would do that. That was what he _could_ do for her.

"**I've been picking up really sketch vibes** and in the night** I keep looking over at her side, wondering where she's been, thinking that he ain't a friend, knowing that my thoughts are a sin.** And then it happens again. Beck tell me what I need to do, tell me what I'm doing wrong. Tell me what's going on, please." The man just sat there silent and the only thing he could do was sit there. He let her continue to talk. He kept sitting until she started crying. He sat there until she stopped crying. He sat there when she begged him to stay the night. He sat there until she fell asleep. He sat there until his phone vibrated in his pocket, telling him he received a message.

New Message:

Hey Beck, I'm here waiting for you at your house. Don't keep me waiting, I have something special for you. XOXO

-Tori

**AN: I told you there was a surprise ending but you didn't believe me did you! I hope it was unexpected because I only put subtle hints in there for you to find out. I know that this isn't my normal shipping but I just had to do it! There is Jori in there but it's a secret Bori too! Anyway, I hope that you really enjoyed it and that you listen to the song because it's REALLY good. In fact, I'm listening to it right now! Lol, I love you and I hope you have a great day, evening, or night. XOXO**

**-21BrokenPromises (Get it?)**

**PS: Make sure to review babe!**


End file.
